Daydream
by thereallifemione
Summary: What if Haruhi had to have a date with each host? Who would she pick at the end? Thanks to all of you now with sequel and plot twist. Who do you think she'll end up with? You decide. Please read & review.
1. Chapter 1

Daydream

Disclaimer: Thank you to Bisco Hatori for creating all these great characters, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, I wish I did.

Special thanks to Yiro, I love you so much, you're the inspiration for my work.

Warning: Mild adult content, a little OOCness and tons of daydreaming material, beware no beta for me.

**Haruhi's mind knows what makes them tic, that's not all it knows... One-shot, may do sequel Warning: Mild adult content, a little OOCness and tons of daydreaming material.**

_Italics means Haruhi's thoughts_

**Bold means dialogues between the characters**

Daydream 

Fujioka Haruhi sat quietly in the third music room gazing upon the host club, another day ending.

They were all gathered, Tamaki was chasing around the twins, no doubt because of their latest antics. Hunny hugged Usa-chan while cheering on the twins to run faster, Mori by his side as stoic as ever and Kyouya silently taking notes on whatever he took notes on.

Haruhi bored from this common practice, and a little tired from a long day started daydreaming.

She first saw Tamaki and her mind stirred.

_I wonder what senpai kisses like? _

_He talks big but he's probably never even been kissed before, he's too much of a romantic, he'd probably place his hand gently on my cheek, his other hand on the small of my back, he'd look deeply into my eyes and slowly close the space between us. _

She looked up at Tamaki who had now caught the twins who were grinning like cheshire cats, while bellowing at them. She chuckled to herself.

_Who am I kidding, if it were the first time kissing me he'd probably be crimson, awkwardly shake all over before turning on his charm again. He'd probably be the same in bed. _

She blushed quickly at the boldness of her thoughts before she continued.

_I'd probably have to guide him to the room, take my clothes off first, and once there he'd be scared but gentle, sweet kisses, sweet in bed._

She looked up once more, and saw Kyouya who felt her gaze and quickly glanced at her, causing her to get a chill before he went back to his notes.

_He probably knows what I've been thinking_, (she blushed)

_Kyouya would be rough, he'd take control. _

She remembered the incident in the beach house and stole a glance at him again.

_He would probably push me down on the bed, and almost rip my clothes off, before he had his way with me, he controls himself to much for his own good, he'd show his real self there._

(She giggled to herself) _Might be fun to see, but maybe he's a little too rough..._

She glanced back to the scene and saw Hunny now riding piggyback on Mori.

_Mmmm I can't really picture that._

She stole another glance. Hunny felt her gaze and turned to her smiling pink flower and all. Haruhi returned a warm smile.

_Hunny is so cute, he probably tastes of cake and sweet tea, although he's the same blood type as Kyouya..._

Her eyes looked to the ceiling as she imagined Hunny using his martial arts strength to push her down upon a bed, her wrists tight within his hands, looking up at his face, all cuteness gone, his eyes darkened behind his golden locks, a sly smile on his face, he slowly closed the distance and whispered in her ear...

**Haru-chan, want some cake?**

**What?! **

Haruhi almost fell off her chair as the cute senior looked at her wide eyed, a great smile on his face. As reason returned to her slowly she manage to answer.

**Iie, arigatou, Hunny-senpai, you go on ahead.**

She exhaled loudly as the small blond skipped out of earshot. Mori had already prepared a seat for Hunny on the other side of the room, with tea and cake. He stood by his side as if ready to attack a strawberry if it so much as tasted wrong to Hunny. Mori glanced at Haruhi for a second before returning all his attention to Hunny.

_Mori-senpai always intrigues me, I wonder if he ever thinks about himself, he's soothing that way, around him I feel calm in this crazy place, I bet he can't even imagine himself in a relationship were Huuny-senpai wasn't there. _(She looked at the ceiling again) _If it were me I'd tell him I wouldn't mind being second place to him, that I'd be happy just being by his side. He'd probably look at me with his surprised face and then his kind smile, the he'd pat my head, and then slide his hand down my cheek, to my chin before slightly pulling my head up to a kiss, a gentle one filled with the emotions he wants to express but can't through words. _

_I've never understood why they call him the wild type, it doesn't suit him at all. I don't even think that would even apply in bed, he is so eager to please, he'd probably ask permission for everything with his eyes, touching everything gingerly..._

**Haru-chan why are you blushing? Do you have a fever? **

The voice of the small senior made her thought bubble pop, just before she was rammed by a hysterical Tamaki.

**My precious daughter, are you ill? Don't die! I couldn't bare it! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!! **

**I am not dying! I don't even have a fever! It's just hot in here. **

She had to lie a little, this seemed to calm Tamaki down.

**Well take your clothes off then! **The twins chanted in unison grinning perversely causing Tamaki to burst again and chase them once more.

Haruhi blinked at the quick succession of events, she stared at the twins.

_It's amazing how quickly those two can make chaos happen, although I know the master mind is Hikaru. _

Kaoru was laughing as Tamaki chased them.

_I think Kaoru follows along because of the fun, I can't blame him, even though I know he wouldn't do all this if he were by himself._

_Their differences are so obvious, Kaoru is so knowledgeable about others, he follows his brother around but has a mind of his own, he tries to make him grow. He's mature, and a great listener, patient and he'd probably never really date me, he wants me for his brother, I'm not stupid, I saw he wasn't sick when we returned to the pension from our date._

Tamaki had now caught Hikaru who was now commenting something about her that made the tall blond faint from a bloody nose. Hikaru grinned at Haruhi giving her a thumbs up so proud of himself and his accomplishment.

_He is such a kid, a naughty one at that, jealous, possessive, he thinks he owns me, that I'm his toy, he wears his heart on his sleeve, it's actually amusing._

_I'm probably no better, it seams everyone can tell when I'm jealous, and I know I'm still a kid. He didn't even kiss me on our date, I think I wanted him to. He should be the one called the wild type, a kiss wouldn't be just a kiss with him, he'd probably go all over with it, lips, tongue, ears, neck, a nibble a bite mark, he'd have fun with it. He always tries to play, a tease, he'd probably drive me crazy, and sex, that must be VERY fun with him, teasing, bites, a game, it would all be a game to him. _

**Hikaru! **Haruhi yelled towards the red head who was standing next to his twin bullying his "Lord". He quickly turned toward her as if ready for a scolding.

Haruhi smiled. _Maybe we could grow up together..._

**Would you go out with me this weekend?**

His eyes widen, so did those of his twin. Hunny smiled. Kyouya and Mori just stared. Tamaki screamed.

Haruhi just smiled

_I think that's a yes._

**Maybe she does have a fever after all...**

The End

That's it my first Ouran fanfic ever, please you, yes you, the one who's reading, please review. If you like it I'll make a second chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Daydream

Chapter 2: Is it worth it?

Disclaimer: Thank you to Bisco Hatori for creating all these great characters, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, I wish I did.

**Special thanks to all of you who reviewed my story, this goes out to all of you, hope you like it, I like all the hosts a lot so I think I'll try to get all of them in the story, you guys are my motivation please keep on reading and reviewing.**

**Warning:** A little OOCness, beware no beta for me.

**Is it worth it? **

Haruhi stood in front of the mirror exhaling loudly.

What did I get myself into?

She wore a pretty blue sundress, with her hair made into a high ponytail which made her look fresh and clean with a touch of mischief brought on by her growing bangs.

I can't believe Kaoru did it again.

She recalled as early in the morning there was a knock on her door, and since her father was gone for the weekend she answered sleepily as two twin maids made their way through followed behind by the younger of the twins.

"You should be used to this by now Haruhi" smiled Kaoru

She was whisked away by the maids who made up the image she was now looking in the mirror.

Kaoru has to stop trying to girlyfy me, I can do it myself, well maybe not this nice, but I could give it a shot.

She remembered how the youngest Hitachiin grinned pleased of himself as he looked at Haruhi like a finished masterpiece.

"Now onto Hikaru, see ya Haruhi, have fun"

Haruhi remembered the incident as if it were yesterday, she asked Hikaru out in a totally spontaneous matter. He of course speechless was overthrown by his sibling who answered for him on the spot. Tamaki made a heart wrenching scream and spent the rest of the week popping out everywhere demanding an explication from his so called daughter, making Haruhi wonder if it was all really worth it.

The door rang once more, and Haruhi snapped out of her trance. She reached gingerly for the door as if scared it would bite her.

She opened it.

"Kyouya senpai?!"

There in her doorway stood Kyouya, followed closely behind by an ecstatic looking Tamaki, a cake carrying Hunny, a calm looking Mori and in the back two confused looking twins.

"What's going on?"

"Ah Haruhi" Kyouya looked at her as if he were to give a business speech at his fathers hospital "It has come to our attention that it is not fair for you to have yet another date with Hikaru, before you have had a date with each one of us first, so as a group we've decided you must first go out with each us two hours today before you can go with Hikaru once more."

Haruhi was speechless, what the HELL were they thinking! Were they out of their minds! She wasn't a thing they could just control as they pleased.

Kaoru then spoke.

"Oy I am NOT participating in this nonsense, the girl already spoke her mind and I for one respect her decision Hikaru can have my two hours"

"Huh! MOM THAT'S NOT FAIR! I WANT 4 HOURS TOO! Tamaki bellowed scowling at Kyouya.

"I figured as much Kaoru, that's ok by me, and Tamaki we're already doing well enough to satisfy your childish need for equality as you put it" Kyouya turned back to face Haruhi and stretched out his hand "Let's go Haruhi, I'm your first date"

Haruhi stared at Hikaru he hadn't said a word during this whole craziness, he looked somewhat uncertain of this whole situation and as he saw Haruhi looking at him he felt somewhat embarrassed and motioned her to accept Kyouya's hand. She understood.

Kyouya took Haruhi to a very fancy restaurant were they had breakfast, Kyouya remained silent for most of their trip there, but Haruhi couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Kyouya senpai why am I here?"

Kyouya looked up to her from his cup of coffee, and responded simply.

"Because you accepted to come here"

"I mean why are you of all people participating in this madness, since there is nothing to gain?"

"No merits huh?" he smiled and pierced her eyes through his silver rimmed glasses, and then he looked down at his coffee again.

"Haruhi it amazes me how naive you can be sometimes"

"What do you mean senpai?"

"You really have no clue do you?"

"Of what?"

He looked up at her once more.

"We've all fallen for you Haruhi"

Haruhi froze. Was that true? How could it be? She could see it with Tamaki, but Kyouya, Hunny, Mori? What on earth was Kyouya talking about?

"Kyouya senpai please don't toy with me, it's not funny"

His smile faded, he didn't talk for the rest of their breakfast.

Once outside the restaurant they walked toward their meeting point with the next host, Tamaki.

Haruhi spoke once more.

"Kyouya senpai I thought you would give up your two hours to Tamaki senpai, why didn't you?

Kyouya looked down, he suddenly stretched out his hand and reached for hers pulling her violently towards him, he captured her lips with his.

Haruhi's mind was in a buzz. What just happened?

He kissed her for what felt like ages, forcefully but sweetly at the same time.

And once she had relaxed he let her go and embraced her whispering in her ear.

"Can't you understand that for once I wanted you all to myself?"

Haruhi froze once more.

He then turned around and started to walk away not meeting her eyes.

"Kyouya" Haruhi stared as he walked away and suddenly felt as Tamaki placed his hand on her shoulder and called out.

"My precious daughter, it's my turn now"

He obviously hadn't seen what just had happened, or did he?

**Please you, yes you, the one who's reading, please review. The more of you who review the faster I'll write I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

Daydream

Chapter 3: Daddy's day

Disclaimer: Thank you to Bisco Hatori for creating all these great characters, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, I wish I did.

**OMG I have no idea who Haruhi is gonna end up with anymore, I'm open to suggestions, please keep on reading, and thanks to all of you who have reviewed this story, you've really been a lot of help. **

**This goes out to all of you. **

**Warning:** A little OOCness, beware no beta for me.

****

Daddy's day

Haruhi stared into Tamaki's indigo eyes, he looked different than usual but she couldn't quite place what it was, meanwhile her mind was still going a mile a minute.

Kyouya senpai just kissed me, in broad daylight, in the middle of a crowded rich infested street, at noon, wasn't he worried some of his fathers' friends might see him? His dad could strike him again for doing such a performance in public, with a commoner no less.

"Haruhi are you here? You're with me now" Tamaki bent down low to find her face which was now somewhat hidden under her bangs.

"Hai, sorry senpai my mind got away from me for a while, I'm here now"

Tamaki seemed worried about something but finally his trademark smile appeared.

"That's all right, come on Haruhi lets go"

They took Tamaki's limo to the Suoh Mansion #2, were they were gladly greeted by the staff and knocked over by Antoinette, Tamaki's trusty dog. Between lickings and tail waggings Haruhi was reminded of how dogs resemble their owners.

Inside the ballroom Tamaki led Haruhi to take a sit while he headed towards the grand piano were he sat and began playing with great skill a tune Haruhi quickly remembered.

"Senpai you were playing that song for Miss Eclair in the music room during the Ouran festival"

"I'm glad you remember"

"Why are you playing that same piece for me now?"

Tamaki continued playing without answering, as if too into the song to notice the question, he closed his eyes as he continued playing, Haruhi glanced at him.

I'm sure he heard me, but he looks as if he's trying to remember something. Maybe he just started daydreaming about something, this is Tamaki I'm thinking about, how immersed in thought could he possibly be?

"Haruhi, please tell me the truth, were you jealous?"

"What!?" The question was totally unforeseen, she blushed slightly.

Tamaki stopped playing and stood up, walking slowly towards her.

"I need to know Haruhi, were you jealous when I was with Eclair?"

Why on earth is he asking me this?! Of course I was but I'm not gonna tell him that, he'd get all full of himself, and I really don't want to be responsible for over feeding that ego.

Tamaki crouched down so his face was directly in front of hers, their eyes at the same level.

"Haruhi, please tell me" he said almost pleading.

His eyes finally broke her.

"Yes, I was jealous" she said it in her most defensive tone.

He smiled slightly and stood up heading towards the piano, were he sat and played once more.

Why is he acting like this? This isn't like him.

"Haruhi, I discovered something that day, when you rescued me from Eclair"

Well, that's starting to sound more like him. I was trying to rescue the club, not just him. He's so self-centered sometimes...

Her thoughts were interrupted.

"I love you Haruhi"

Her eyes widened.

"I always knew you made me feel different but I assumed I loved you only like a father loves his precious daughter, it took me falling from a bridge to figure out that I don't want to be just your daddy anymore."

"Senpai I can't..." he interrupted her, his voice now stern.

"Kyouya is my best friend, and though I feel like this for you I'll understand if you love him and not me"

"What!?"

Were is this coming from? How could he possibly get to that conclusion?

Then hit her.

She remembered how Kyouya kissed her earlier.

"Senpai you saw us earlier didn't you?"

Tamaki stood up and looked away, heading towards the window.

"Kyouya is a great guy Haruhi, he could really take care of you much more than I could, what's more he told me his father really liked you."

Tamaki then turned around with his smile on but tears obviously forming in his eyes.

"I wish you both the best"

Haruhi couldn't stand it anymore, as if a strange force possessed her, she stood up and headed towards Tamaki, she hugged him tightly and buried her face in his chest to avoid him from seeing that she was also about to cry.

She now knew that Kyouya as well as Tamaki knew that each of them loved her, she now knew that each of them was convinced the other would get her and so had already admitted defeat.

For once I wanted you all to myself. That is what Kyouya had told her earlier, and now Tamaki wished them the best of luck.

"Senpai please don't cry, you haven't lost me yet"

Tamaki flinched, and Haruhi looked up to meet his eyes.

"I love you all so much, please don't make me choose between you, I still want to be with each of you and smile, and be happy, so please don't talk as if I'm leaving you"

Her eyes were so beautiful to him, chocolate and teary at the same time, he melted.

He leaned down gently caressing her moist cheek and kissed her.

Haruhi then did what she hadn't done before, she kissed him back.

And there they stood, in front of the window, the bright sun shinning upon them both.

Haruhi's arms now across his neck, and Tamaki holding her tightly across her waist.

They didn't even notice that from outside they were being observed by two silent figures, Hunny and Mori, who had arrived at the mansion to pick up their date.

"Takashi, it seems that Tamachan finally told Haruhi how he feels about her"

Mori just nodded in affirmation.

"Takashi, why don't we give them a few more minutes before we ring the bell?"

**That's the third chapter of my first Ouran fanfic, please people I need your help, who do you want Haruhi to end up with? Please let me know, 'cause I really don't know anymore, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Daydream

Chapter 4: Innocence lost

Disclaimer: Thank you to Bisco Hatori for creating all these great characters, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, I wish I did.

**So far Kyouya is winning by a point, it's still anyone's game; continue reviewing, support your favorite.**

**It was really hard to write this chapter, I had to resort to the straight shota lover in me.**

**This goes out to all of you. **

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.**

Warning: A little OOCness, beware no beta for me.

**Innocence lost**

Haruhi came crashing down to reality as she heard the harmonious doorbell ring, she looked up at the bright indigo eyes that were looking at her so gently and broke the kiss.

I can't believe it, I just kissed Tamaki, and I enjoyed it. It's wasn't like I thought it would be, it wasn't all sweet and gentle, it was down right passionate, what's more I have no idea how much time we spend there.

"Haruhi, I'm afraid our time is up for now" Tamaki smiled, he pointed towards the door and held out his arm for her to take.

Meanwhile two figures stood patiently at the front door, Tamaki greeted them beamingly.

"Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai, sorry for keep you waiting, but here I present our princess, safe and sound" He took Haruhi's hand and gave it a quick kiss before motioning her to go with them.

Haruhi could sense he didn't really want her to go but it wasn't fair not to hold up his end of the deal.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan I missed you" The small blond senior hugged Haruhi tightly almost spinning her around.

"I missed you too Hunny-senpai, and you too Mori-senpai"

Mori just nodded in affirmation.

The trio hopped on the limousine and headed towards the Fujioka household.

"Haru-chan we want to taste your home cooking again"

It wasn't unlike Hunny to be so bold, and even though most girls wouldn't be trilled to cook for their dates, during a date, Haruhi wasn't like most girls and smiled at the idea.

As they arrived at the Fujioka household she felt calm once more, she decided to make yose-nabe a hot pot dish similar to the one she had made once before when the whole club had visited.

She began cutting some vegetables, when the small blond popped in to the kitchen.

"Haru-chan what can we help you with?" Mori stepped into the kitchen also and stood besides her waiting for instructions.

"Eto.. you two can help me cutting up the chicken"

As the three of them stood in line cutting up chicken, carrots, and mushrooms, Haruhi could feel Hunny staring at her out of the corner of his eye quite frequently.

"OWWW!" Hunny suddenly dropped his knife, Mori turned so violently to see what had happened that he dropped the ingredients. He quickly took Hunny's finger and observed.

"Mitsukuni are you ok?"

"Hunny-senpai did you cut yourself?"

Hunny smiled forcefully.

"It's nothing my finger just slipped; it's a small cut really"

He then looked around.

"Takashi you dropped the food"

Mori looked horrified at his mistake, as if his mind was already searching for some kind of punishment for himself.

Haruhi reached for Hunny's finger, put a band aid around it and kissed it.

He blushed.

"Don't worry senpai I'll go to the market for some more"

"I'll go"

Mori didn't wait for a response he was already out the door before either Hunny or Haruhi could react.

"Hunny-senpai, you did that on purpose didn't you?"

The small blond cringed before hiding his face beneath his golden locks, his hand still in Haruhi's possession.

His voice was a lot more serious than usual.

"Was it that obvious?"

"Well usually you wouldn't have put on a brave face, I would've expected at least milking that for half an hour"

The small blond beamed again.

"But then I wouldn't have gotten Takashi to leave for the market now wouldn't I?"

Haruhi smiled.

"I believe Mori-senpai suspected you too; I also believe he'll be taking extra long to return"

Hunny hid his face once again, this time to prevent her from seeing him blush.

"Does Haru-chan mind being alone with me for a while?"

"Not at all Hunny-senpai, what would you like to do while we wait?"

"Could we watch some TV?" He beamed once more.

Haruhi had a small television in her room in front of her bed next to her desk; she had recently moved it here because since her joining the host club she needed to hear noises while she studied, she would mock herself of just how much they all had an effect on her.

Hunny immediately jumped on the bed, Haruhi sat gingerly at the edge and turned on the TV, a shojo anime was on, Hunny insisted on seeing it.

The show was romantic and dramatic, and before Haruhi knew it she was cuddled up in her bed with Hunny both of them at the edge of tears.

"Haru-chan do you love me?" Hunny snuggled closer to Haruhi as he whispered it.

"Of course I love you Hunny-senpai, you're like a brother to me."

Haruhi was startled as her arm started to feel damp.

"Hunny-senpai are you crying?"

He buried his face deeper.

"It's nothing really; I must've gotten something in my eye"

Haruhi sat up on the bed and looked for Hunny's face, which was unlike anytime she had seen him cry, it was damp, but his expression was somewhat angry, his eyes darkened, all cuteness gone, his voice was deeper than usual.

"I understand Haruhi, its ok if you don't love me the way I do, I'll just be happy if I can be by your side, even if you always see me as a child"

He sat up and started moving away.

"I'll just go see what's taking Takashi so long"

Haruhi had been caught up in a trance.

Hunny-senpai loves me too, this is too much, I can let him leave like this, he's crushed, it's all my fault.

"Hunny-senpai wait"

She grasped for his hand and made him flinch, still he wouldn't look at her.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, it's just I can't picture you as something I've never seen you act like before, please understand, I didn't even know you liked me that way"

She tightened her grip on his hand, he flinched again, he slowly turned to face her, his eyes still wet but without sadness in them.

"Haru-chan you're hurting my finger"

Haruhi blushed as she realized she was holding his cut up hand.

"I'm sorry senpai, I'll kiss it so it won't hurt anymore"

She tenderly kissed his finger again, he looked at her intensely and moved towards her once more, he laid down by her side, without breaking their eye contact, he then pointed to his heart.

Haruhi observed him thoughtfully.

"Haru-chan it hurts here too"

Haruhi watched him, his chocolate eyes piercing her; she gently leaned on top of him and slowly kiss the spot he pointed, his eyes still firmly on her.

She could feel how fast his heart was going, she looked up to meet his eyes, and she let part of herself lay on his chest. Their eyes still meeting, he stroked her hair, she smiled, and he also did.

"Is it better?" She asked coyly, he still smiled.

"No, now it hurts here" He blushed slightly as he pointed to his cheek.

She smiled back, and kissed the spot.

"And here" He said gingerly blushing and pointing to the edge of his mouth.

She hesitated a second then kissed it. He closed his eyes smiling, but she could feel it was painful to him, she watched him; she knew he thought this was the closest he would get to a kiss with her.

She stroked his blond hair, and took in the sight of him laying there on her bed so helpless, bearing his heart.

He opened his eyes; they were teary.

She then kissed him, really kissed him.

She felt his surprise melt into pleasure. As if he were a child opening up a Christmas present and discovering it was just what he wanted.

He explored her, tasted her, as if not wanting to forget what she felt like at that moment, it wasn't forceful or sweet.

If Haruhi had to describe it in words, it was like experiencing his first loss of innocence.

**That's the fourth chapter of my first Ouran fanfic, please people I need your help, who do you want Haruhi to end up with? Please let me know, you choose the winner, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Daydream

Chapter 5: A Silent Affair

Disclaimer: Thank you to Bisco Hatori for creating all these great characters, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, I wish I did.

**Sorry I took so long to write, school is tough but I promise I'll get next chapter in sooner. **

**Special thanks to all of you who reviewed my story, this goes out to all of you, hope you like it.**

**The last votes revealed Hikaru is winning! So far Kyouya is in second place and since I'm originally a Kyouya fan I think I'll make him appear once more in our story just for kicks; continue reviewing, support your favorite.**

**I was really nervous about writing a scene for Mori, there's a lot of fans of him out there, I actually dated a guy just like him so maybe a little bit of me came out in this chapter, sorry in advanced if any of his fans don't agree with how this developed.**

**You guys are my motivation please keep on reading and reviewing.**

**Warning:** Mild adult content, a little OOCness, beware no beta for me.

* * *

**A Silent Affair**

Haruhi broke the kiss slowly and stared into Hunny's big bewildered eyes, her head felt woozy, she couldn't believe she had already kissed 3 of her best friends in just one day.

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a loud ding dong.

"Mori-senpai!" She jumped from the bed and fell, it was her doorbell.

Hunny jumped too.

"Haru-chan are you ok"

She stood up as quickly as she could as if nothing had happened, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm fine"

She smiled and quickly ran out of her room and opened the door to find a grocery hauling Mori standing in her doorway, he was slightly sweaty and he seemed to glow as the sun started to set behind him.

He simply walked in and began to settle the bags on the table.

"Thank you so much senpai, this is perfect, I can make a great dinner with all this"

Her breath was still agitated and her words sounded slightly moany.

Mori looked up and slowly walked towards Haruhi, he had always had this personal space issue were he would go right up to your face without even blinking, Haruhi gulped.

He reached for her bangs and gently rearranged them.

"Your hair is a mess"

Haruhi felt all her blood drop to her feet.

She excused herself and headed for the bathroom, she rearranged her hair and her dress, which were truly askew, splashed water on her face, looked at the mirror, she was still slightly flushed, and she sighed.

When the hell did my mind go to the gutters?

Haruhi look at yourself, every single one of your friends can't be dying for you, get a grip of yourself.

She then splashed more water.

Haruhi couldn't understand at the moment that slowly as the day had developed she had been more in contact with male hormones directed at her, than her entire 15 years of existence mixed together, and it was starting to get to her.

Sure she had worked with them and saw them flaunting in front of other girls, she was even used to one or two of them to be spraying pheromones on her without effect, but to have all of them doing it in the same day, she wasn't prepared for such an overload.

She came out of the bathroom to find Mori and Hunny eagerly cutting veggies and meat.

"Haru-chan we're helping!" Hunny beamed at her.

She sighed, smiled back, and began to cook a great meal.

The three of them sat and ate happily, dessert came later and soon after Hunny declared it was time for his nap, Mori carried him piggy back to Haruhi's room once more were he laid quietly sleeping.

Mori returned to the kitchen were he saw Haruhi cleaning up. Without saying a word he stood by her and began to help.

"Thanks Mori-senpai"

Mori just smiled slightly and nodded.

"Did you enjoy your meal"

He nodded once more.

"I'm glad, I remember I took and extra long time to be able to get this recipe right, my mom used to make it much better though"

She stared of into the distance again, picturing her mom, she did this often and she could never avoid feeling a little teary eyed afterwards.

She suddenly remembered she had company, and couldn't help but blush for being such a baby, she quickly turned towards Mori-senpai hoping he hadn't notice how sensitive she was being.

His eyes were upon her, a faint smile on his face, he gently patted her head, and walked towards her, Haruhi froze, she found his chest next to her face, then he spoke.

"We're all here for you"

Her eyes watered up; did she really seem that lonely? How come only Mori would make her feel like a child, like she needed protection?

She hugged him. It had been such a confusing day, it was starting to crash down on her.

All her friends loved her, she wasn't even sure what love was, how could she choose? How could she break so many hearts? And worst of all, what if she liked all of them the same?

Before she knew it Mori had lifted her up and had sat with her over his lap on one of the kitchen chairs.

He stoked her hair, not saying a word, just wanting her to let it all out.

Soon Haruhi began to regaining composure, she realized the awkward position she was in, she blushed, it was warm and comforting next to Mori, she could feel his heart beating calm and rhythmic, and his scent was completely intoxicating, unlike the other members of the club he was the only one of them who didn't use cologne; he didn't need it, she couldn't exactly describe his scent but she loved it.

She breathed in deep and felt as his warmth enveloped her, she couldn't stop herself from letting a small, almost inaudible moan escape her.

She felt his heart skip a beat before speeding up considerably, the heat emanating from his body increased and she also felt his breathing change.

Did I cause this?

She couldn't believe it. She had to make sure.

She took her hands that were gently pressed against his chest and began to gingerly trace his firm pectoral muscles ever so lightly with them.

She felt him tighten.

Amazed at her never before used powers which she had been slowly awaking during the course of this day; she continued.

Her body seemed to take a life of it's own, her hands made their way up around his neck, she brought her face up to the crook of his neck, and she pressed herself harder against him.

He gently placed his hands on her sides and made a sound which she couldn't quite understand but knew it meant he liked it too.

She peppered on kisses on his neck; he embraced her.

She breathed in his scent again, her breath warm against his neck, he turned to face her, she lifted her sight, their eyes met.

They kissed.

Her head spun, her heart raced, her heat rose.

She tugged at his shirt; it easily came off.

She tousled his hair; it was already messy.

His scent got stronger, her judgment got weaker, she felt no control, lust became her.

They were somehow now on the kitchen table, her dress barely on.

She felt a stabbing pain in her back; she muffled a scream against his mouth.

He immediately pulled up slightly horrified.

Haruhi gasped for air, sat up partially disoriented and reached to see what had just wounded her in the back; it was a fork, she had forgotten to pick it up while cleaning.

She looked at it bewildered, as if recognizing it for the first time in her life, then she looked at herself partially disrobed, she stared up at Mori, standing in front of her shirtless, agitated, lightly panting for air, and something suddenly snapped inside her, she couldn't help but laugh.

Amazed at the lack of self control she was expressing, she managed to verbalize while still giggling.

"So this is why they call you the wild type"

Mori just stared lightly confused but giving her his sweetest kindest smile.

* * *

**Please you, yes you, the one who's reading, please review. The more of you who review the faster I'll write I promise.**

**Authors note: My theory is that he's called the wild type because that's how he makes the girls act around him.**


	6. Chapter 6

Daydream

Chapter 6: Deja vu

Disclaimer: Thanks to Bisco Hatori for creating all these great characters, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, I wish I did.

**Special thanks to all of you who reviewed my story, I couldn't have done it without you.**

**This goes out to all of you who voted for Kyouya (my personal favorite) hope you like it.**

**This is the longest chapter. **

**You guys are my motivation please keep on reading and reviewing.**

**Warning:** Adult content, a little OOCness, beware no beta for me.

* * *

**Deja Vu **

Haruhi had a good laugh and once again headed to the bathroom to rearrange herself.

She heard the ding dong from the door once more, cringed a little, and meekly put her ear to the door to hear better who it was.

"Good evening Mori-senpai! Why aren't you wearing a shirt? Never mind...I forgot who I was talking to. You always find an excuse to take it off, don't you? Where's Haruhi? The bathroom"

Haruhi fell on her bottom as she felt a tug on the bathroom door.

"KAORU! What the hell are you doing entering my bathroom like that?!"

"Haruhi! You look like a train wreck"

"Why thank you" she answered in her most sarcastic tone and stood up while rearranging her dress yet once more.

"I can't let my brother see you like this, good thing I came prepared" With this he pulled out a small suitcase and closed the bathroom door.

Mori stood bewildered outside the small room, he sat down, drank a cup of tea he made by himself, and listened to how Haruhi rambled on with Kaoru, about too much make up or too little clothes. Hunny joined him a short while later, his eyes still sleep filled, and sipping tea almost automatically.

Finally the small room opened and Kaoru emerged smiling from ear to ear.

"May I present the new and improved Haruhi"

Haruhi slowly walked out, her hair in an elegant up do, and a black mandarin collared strapless low backed dress. Her bare white shoulders looked beautiful against the dark tone, and it brought up her mascara accentuated chocolate orbs too.

"Haru-chan you look really pretty!" Hunny's eyes gleamed, pink flowers and all.

Mori nodded stronger than usual.

Haruhi stood in front of them looking slightly annoyed.

"Um Mori-senpai, could you possibly put your shirt back on now"

Mori nodded and went to fish his shirt.

She sighed.

"Kaoru you REALLY have to stop doing all this for me"

Kaoru saw her, slightly sighed and smiled.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, it's just I want my brother to have the best"

Haruhi looked down to the floor, she felt slightly offended at the thought of she wasn't good enough and so required this much enhancement.

"And because you, Haruhi, are the best, I just get a little overexcited"

Haruhi smiled at him.

He hugged her tight.

"Take care of him for me, I know he needs you much more than I do"

Haruhi then heard a knock on the door.

Kaoru let go and together with Haruhi stared at the source of the sound.

"There he is Haruhi, go get him"

Haruhi walked up slowly towards the door, Hunny cheered her on as if she was gonna win race, she turned the door knob, and opened the door.

"Kyouya-senpai"

There in her doorway stood Kyouya, once again, now dressed in a stunning tux, looking absolutely breathtaking.

"Kyouya what are you doing here!" Screamed Kaoru, who was now behind Haruhi looking angry and bewildered at the same time.

Kyouya looked at both of them then glanced inside to find Mori and Hunny also looking perplexed before he calmly answered.

"Hikaru called me up to say he couldn't make it, he told me to please take his place and show Haruhi a good time"

"WHAT!!!" Kaoru screamed "That idiot!" "Excuse me"

And with that he stormed out of the door, pulled out his cell phone and jumped into his limo which speeded away before Haruhi could even blink.

"Haruhi"

Haruhi was confused; didn't Hikaru want to go out with her? Had he experienced cold feet? Or was it he simply didn't think she was good enough? She didn't know what to think, she then snapped out of her Kaoru rampaging state and focused on the gorgeous man standing in her doorway looking at her so intensely.

"Yes, sorry Kyouya-senpai, what is it"

"You look beautiful"

She couldn't help but blush, she couldn't remember Kyouya ever remarking her beauty, it overjoyed her for some reason.

"Thank you" she meekly answered "Kyouya-senpai do you think I should call Hikaru"

Kyouya smiled.

"I think you should first let those two work at it before you interfere"

She nodded in acceptance of his suggestion.

"Haru-chan we'll see you later ok?" Haruhi looked at the small senior as he tugged at her skirt.

"Okay Hunny-senpai, take care" He hugged her and left with Mori close behind who gave her a deep and intense look that made her smile as he passed.

"Do you want to come in Kyouya-senpai"

"Tempting...but better not right now, were already a bit late as it is. So shall we? Once more?" He offered her his arm which she took smiling and lightly blushing remembering their prior encounter earlier that day and wondering what the night would hold.

They took his limo, and arrived at the inauguration of yet another one of his family's hospitals.

The place was just crawling with millionaires, doctors and preying eyes.

Haruhi felt everyone staring at her, which was expected from being usually accustomed to dressing as a male in company of such people.

Kyouya on the other hand was as stoic as Mori, he strutted by with Haruhi by his side as if he owned the place (which he actually did).

He introduced Haruhi to everyone as a close friend, and seemed very pleased when everyone would comment on the beauty of his companion.

Haruhi had just started to calm down when a familiar voice called out for her host.

Yoshio Ootori stood before them.

"Kyouya you're late"

"Excuse me father, I went to pick up my date"

Kyouya's dad examined Haruhi, who remembering their last encounter, when he had just struck Kyouya for involving himself in their club's activities, stared defiantly back at him.

He chuckled.

"Fujioka Haruhi, I almost didn't recognize you without pants on my dear, you really should consider dressing like this more often, it suits you"

Haruhi mouth almost fell open, not only had he remembered her name and recognized her, but he actually seemed glad to see her, and what's more he kind of said that she looked good.

"Thank you sir"

"I'm glad Kyouya finally took initiative to ask you out, she's a feisty one son; don't let her get away that easy"

"Yes sir"

With that both Ootoris smiled and made their ways across the room, Haruhi still at Kyouya's arm trying to believe what she just had witnessed, she remembered Tamaki making a comment about Kyouya's dad accepting her but it all seemed surreal to her; actually her whole day seamed surreal when she thought about it.

They headed for the balcony, it was a beautiful night; the stars were all shining brightly, and without a word they both stood there and watched the sky until Haruhi broke the silence.

"Kyouya-senpai I wanted to ask you about what happened between us earlier this morning"

"What about it"

"Well, did you kiss me just because you thought I would choose Tamaki-senpai and never you"

"Yes"

It surprised her that he would answer so bluntly and without even looking at her.

"Well, I'm sorry to say senpai but you were wrong; I didn't choose Tamaki senpai, the truth is I don't want to choose between all of you,  
I'm not that predictable"

"I beg to differ"

"What do you mean by that"

Kyouya finally turned to face Haruhi he gave her arm a gentle squeeze and sighed before he continued.

"Haruhi do you remember about two years ago when you first came to Ouran to apply for your scholarship"

Haruhi thought for a second.

"Yes I remember"

"Well you met me that day, I was also in the director's office, I was there to ask for authorization for opening the Host Club"

"Um...I don't remember seeing you there senpai"

Kyouya smiled. "I know, you just walked by me without so much as giving me a second look"

"I'm sorry senpai" She slightly bowed automatically, she thought it had been rude of her.

"Oh don't apologize, actually that was quite refreshing for me"

"How's so"

"Well I'm sure you've noticed, we members of our club, tend to get a lot of attention wherever we go. And I can sincerely say you are the first girl, about my age, I've met face to face that hasn't said so much as a hi to me or at least notice me in some way"

Haruhi thought this was somewhat conceited of him but knew that sadly it was the truth.

"You intrigued me Haruhi, since that day. After your departure I picked up your file; I knew Tamaki's dad had a weak point for pretty girls, and I might have mentioned your name for the scholarship, don't get me wrong you are brilliant, but there had never been a student quite as humble as you there before. What's more I got you in the same class as the twins. I later on "suggested" to put the expensive vase in the front of the room, and when you finally wondered into the third music room., your sudden change in appearance did catch me off guard, but knowing that you could be the only student there that couldn't afford the uniform, I was positive it was you, then I left the rest to Tamaki's flamboyance and crack, right on schedule"

Haruhi's mouth almost fell open again.

"Kyouya-senpai you mean to tell me you planed on having me break that vase to make me work for you since before I was even there"

"Yes"

His straight answer once again freaked her out, she didn't know what to say, she had seen him manipulating his surroundings before, but never to that extent, it almost seamed made up, impossible, but then she thought, this is Kyouya I'm talking about. She felt a little flattered though.

"But I did make a mistake, I hadn't planed on something"

She gulped heavily almost not daring to ask.

"What"

"You Haruhi are perfect"

He looked at her straightforwardly which made her blush.

"And it didn't take long before I knew I wasn't the only one to see it"

She was speechless, he continued.

"I really don't care about the others but despite the fact that I call him an idiot and refuse to be compared in any way with him, Tamaki is my best friend, and he needs you more than I ever would"

"So that's why you always play the bad guy around me"

"Yes"

"I see"

They both returned to gazing at the stars before Haruhi broke the silence once more.

"Tamaki-senpai doesn't love me"

Kyouya was now startled by her bluntness and apathy at saying this.

"Why do you say that"

"I just know...He loves the idea of having someone needing him, but I'm not the one he needs"

Kyouya tried to digest the idea, Haruhi continued.

"He still has too many conflicts within his own family to be thinking of handling me at the same time"

She said it so honestly and convinced that Kyouya looked at her and started laughing.

Haruhi had never seen him laugh like that before and was frankly a little worried. He finally managed to speak.

"It's true, you are quite a handful to manage"

Haruhi smiled and simply replied.

"Your wall is finally coming down"

"What"

"You always seamed to put a wall around me, not letting me come closer, I'm glad to see it slowly fall"

Kyouya felt slightly vulnerable at her comment, he wasn't going to loose the upper hand; he counterattacked moving in closer and using his slyest voice on her.

"Well just don't get your hopes up to quickly, I like you and all but that doesn't mean you broke me yet, I'm still the shadow king"

Haruhi smiled and tried to mimic his tone.

"You're using the same tone of voice you used on me when we were at the beach, is that always your bad guy voice to try to teach me a lesson"

He smiled deviantly.

"What makes you think I was trying to teach you a lesson that time"

She wasn't going to let him take control again that easily.

"So you weren't trying to scare me into understanding Tamaki-senpai's point"

"Part of me" His voice got more sensual.

She responded in the same voice

"And the other part"

"The other part of me wished you would've wanted me to go on"

Her heart skipped a beat; she gulped, but regained her cool and continued in his game.

"And what if I'd have"

Now his heart skipped a beat, but his pride kept him from gulping. He was so close to her and her mouth was right there, so tempting. He mentally slapped himself and promised himself that this time he would make her kiss him and not the other way around.

Her heart was beating fast, even though she was mostly joking she couldn't help but remember that time at the beach, they where so close and looking back on it maybe if it would of happened again, the outlook would be different.

"The offer still stands, just say the word and we'll recreate the scene again"

She was loosing big time, she had to risk it.

"I don't believe you'd go through with it"

He reacted. He smiled wickedly and tightened the grip on her arm as he lead her out of the balcony, in through the party and up towards the hospital rooms without being noticed. He closed the door behind them, pinned Haruhi to the wall and said.

"Are you sure I won't"

Haruhi smiled defiantly.

"Not unless I want you to"

He smiled and slowly closed the gap between them whispering in her ear.

"I know you want me to" He trailed his hand teasingly caressing her side.

She shivered. She felt her judgment clouding again. Her hormones were definitely not cutting her any slack today. Her voice cracked.

"I...do..don't"

He smiled malevolently. He took her arm and like deja vu found her in the same position he had put her in months ago.

Haruhi gasped once more, she found him inches from her, the shadow king, towering over her, pinning her to a bed; she spoke without thinking.

"It's not the same; you have your shirt and glasses on"

She regretted this, the instant she said it. Well...kind of :).

Kyouya smiled mischievously, he quickly made the proper adjustments, his tux coat and shirt came off graciously as well as his glasses, but then threw then nonchalantly to the floor, to avoid having to unpin his prey.

Haruhi meanwhile stared at the sight and cursed herself for the thoughts rising from her progressively dirtier mind.

Kyouya closed the space between them once more and whispered in her ear.

"Is that better?"

He then took advantage of his position caressed from her outer thigh to her torso, while ever so gently sniffing the most sensitive parts of her neck and collar.

Her mind was a mess by now; she took her free hand and traced almost rhythmically the outline of his perfect back. So soft and warm, and with each stroke, he seamed to breathe in deeper her scent, as if trying to control himself.

He freed her other arm, and used this hand to pull up her skirt exposing her white soft thighs. His warm touch against them was making her heat rise. She felt him touching her neck and shoulders too.

She closed her eyes just rendering to the sensations, caressing his exposed flesh with now both freed arms.

Suddenly she gasped, she opened her eyes and found the top part of her dress was now down, and not only that, her host was now fondling one of her breast while suckling the other.

"Senpai"

He abandoned his post, and smiled as he leaned toward her face.

"What? It's only fair we have the same amount of clothes on"

She gasped once more as his hand cupped her once again, he then whispered almost inaudibly.

"Besides I've never seen something so beautiful before"

She couldn't take it anymore, in an almost possessed way she took his head in her hands and pulled him close to a kiss. They ravished each others lips and mouths, while their hands traveled all over their now semi exposed bodies.

Kyouya broke the kiss slowly and smiled.

"I win"

Haruhi smiled back.

"You cheated"

"Maybe I did"

They returned to eagerly exploring each other, trailing kissed over necks, chests and shoulders. Trailing hands over backs, legs, bottoms, and slowly reaching towards other areas.

"Haruhi, I don't want to stop"

Her head was in no condition to argue with him, the truth was the build up of the day had been too much, she really didn't want to stop either.

"Then don't"

Kyouya flinched.

"Are you sure"

"Yes please, I want to, don't stop"

He felt like he had just bought a mayor multimillion dollar company and he wasn't going to let the investors down.

He gave it his best; she gave it her all.

After all it was their first time.

They laid on the bed still heavily panting, they seamed to glow slightly from their damp bodies against the moonlight coming in through the window.

As per usual Haruhi broke the silence first.

"Kyouya-senpai, what was that pill you took before we started"

He chuckled "It's a male contraceptive, our newest product, twice safer than a condom"

She laughed, and then continued.

"I think we ruined these sheets"

"Don't worry about that, everything in this hospital is disposable"

"You won't put them on my tab will you"

He chuckled once more.

"Maybe, or you can pay them off with your body"

They both laughed and made love again.

* * *

**I love Kyouya, but Hikaru fans don't fright, he'll have to fight for his woman in the next chapter. I'll try to write it soon.**

**Please you, yes you, the one who's reading, please review. The more of you who review the faster I'll write I promise.**

**Authors note: My theory about Kyouya being the one responsible for Haruhi entering the host club comes from episode 20, you see a split second of Haruhi and Kyouya in the courtyard at the same time when Haruhi went to submit her entry papers, and from rewatching episode 1 with this mentality.**


	7. Chapter 7

Daydream

Chapter 7: Moving forward

Disclaimer: Thanks to Bisco Hatori for creating all these great characters, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, I wish I did.

**I cannot thank everyone enough. I never thought so many people would read and review this story; I love you all so much. You all helped write this story, motivating me every step of the way, I hope you like it. I couldn't have done it without you.**

**I'm so sorry I took so long to write this, ending a story is brutal.**

**Warning:** Mild adult content, a little OOCness, beware no beta for me.

* * *

**Moving forward**

"Hikaru please talk to me, what's wrong?"

Kaoru asked pleadingly as he sat with his back to the door outside his own room, he'd been like this for what seamed like hours trying to get Hikaru to open the door or so much as speak to him. He had arrived here shortly after Kyouya had said Hikaru had called him to take his place as Haruhi's date, he'd ran all the way upstairs and tried to open the door in vain, screaming at Hikaru the whole time. But Hikaru hadn't said a word.

Meanwhile Hikaru laid in his underwear, face down on his bed, still holding his cellphone, looking rather distant, he hadn't even bothered to take out his tux from the closet where it hanged ready to be used.

He felt like crap.

Kaoru started to doze off when suddenly the door opened and made him fall backwards into his room where Hikaru stood silently watching him as if he were about to cry.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru picked himself up and closed the door behind him as he saw Hikaru heading back towards his original position on his bed. Kaoru followed him and sat at the edge of it.

"Hikaru please tell me what's wrong"

There was silence, finally followed by the clear sound of tears.

"I don't deserve her Kaoru!" Hikaru buried his face in his pillow as comprehension dwelled on his brother's surprised face which turned into a gentle smile.

"Hikaru..."

"YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE!" Hikaru screamed cutting his sibling off "I've already screwed up before!" "I left her alone in the middle of nowhere in a thunderstorm for crying out loud!" "I ran and left her alone again during our Halloween festival even though we thought we were actually being haunted!"

"I am so inconsiderate even though I love her so much!"

Kaoru flinched once more, he had never heard his brother being so open before, or confessing his love for Haruhi.

"I want her to be mine Kaoru, but I can possibly expect her to choose me"

"Hikaru, she already did!"

Hikaru turned to face his brother, skepticism all over his face. "What?"

"Hikaru, she asked YOU out on a date, not me, not our lord, not Kyouya, YOU!"

Hikaru blinked as if understanding this more with each eye movement, Kaoru continued.

"Hikaru, you may be an idiot, childish, inconsiderate, self centered, possessive, aggressive and problematic...I'm telling you all this because I'm your brother and I love you...But somehow in spite of all of that, Haruhi chose you!"

"Of course now that you've stood her up and sent Kyouya in your place I don't how easy it'll be to fix up the damage...And you should've seen how sexy she looked in mom's latest creation...sigh…baka" With this Kaoru gave Hikaru a swift slap on the head.

"Ouch! Hey quit it, I'm depressed enough as it is, you don't have to shove how pretty she looked in my face!"

Kaoru smiled evilly "I actually helped her change"

Hikaru jumped out of bed flames in his eyes "You saw my Haruhi's sweet supple naked figure?"

"Mmm…almost…not entirely…just in her underwear; and by the way she had a fork mark on her back, weird huh?"

With this Kaoru leaped from the bed and out the door, away from his brother's menacing clutches, laughing all the way.

"Well at least I got you out of bed!"

Meanwhile a ray of sunshine struck Fujioka Haruhi's eyes, she cringed slightly before slowly remembering what had happened last night, she began to take in her surroundings, including a warm figure that held her tightly around her waist, snuggling against the nape of her neck. She smiled and tried to gently squeeze out of his grip. When she thought she was finally free, her hand was suddenly captured and pulled back into the arms of the low blood pressure king who now growled in a low voice.

"Don't move...too early"

She couldn't help but giggle.

"Kyouya I need to get home before my dad gets there"

Kyouya pulled her in closer, his voice still sounded sleep filled and low.

"Oh…come on…just five more minutes"

"Silly, you can stay asleep I'll just hop in the shower...There is a shower in here right?"

"Of course, there's one in each room…this is a high quality hospital"

She squirmed out of his grip and kissed his forehead before she whispered sweetly "Damn rich people"

He smiled and watched as her naked figure seemed to dance towards the bathroom; he hugged the sheets tightly before falling deeply back to sleep.

"Hello sleeping beauty, wake up, it's almost noon already"

Kyouya stirred and looked up to the smiling figure above him. Haruhi stood there her face fresh and smiling, her bangs wild all over, she wore her dress underneath his shirt which she adjusted to her size with a well placed knot by her tummy, giving her a more casual air.

"You look great in my shirt, but what am I suppose to wear?"

"Mmm…your undershirt?" She smiled.

He blinked surprised and shortly after they came out of the hospital and headed towards Kyouya's limo which waited patiently outside the soon to be newly used hospital.

"Did it wait for us the whole night?"

"Well it's his job"

The driver opened the door and Fujioka Haruhi bowed apologetically at him, which startled him before saying.

"Gomen nasai for making you wait so long driver-san"

The driver blushed confused and smiled embarrassed.

"Please don't apologize miss, it's part of the job" He then helped Haruhi into the limo.

"She seams like a great girl young master"

Kyouya smiled before answering "She really is"

They arrived at the Fujioka Household to find a pair of twins sitting by the doorstep sleeping.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! What are you doing here?"

Hikaru stirred, he smiled at the sound of her voice before getting used to the light and taking in the scene, she was not alone and was wearing Kyouya's shirt.

He jumped up making Kaoru loose his balance and fall sleepily to the side.

"What the hell happened between you two last night!?"

Kaoru finally looked up and cringed at the sight, sensing imminent danger, he also jumped up.

Kyouya looked at them both as stoic as Mori not planning on giving any explication, Haruhi spoke first somewhat annoyed.

"None of your business, Hikaru, you were the one who stood me up last night!"

"Well I'm sorry; I didn't think you would jump into bed with the first asshole who offered"

Kyouya's forehead vein suddenly showed itself, and he rearranged his glasses as calmly he stated.

"Hikaru, you did NOT just call me an asshole"

Hikaru screamed "WAIT 'TILL YOU SEE WHAT ELSE I'M GONNA CALL YA!" With this Kaoru stepped up and covered his twin's mouth while holding on tight.

"Sorry for that Kyouya-senpai, he's had a very rough night, Haruhi could we have a word with you inside?"

Haruhi looked livid but since Kaoru was asking politely and had apologized, she opened up her house and Kaoru dragged a still kicking Hikaru inside just before Kyouya swoop down and gave her a quick peck goodbye on the lips, which made Hikaru positively enrage, knocking Kaoru's balance who still managed to hold on tightly to his twin and his mouth even when falling.

Kyouya just ignored them "I'll call you later, good luck with these two"

Haruhi smiled "Don't worry I can handle them, thank you for everything"

Kyouya smiled and turned towards his limo before shouting "You can keep the shirt"

She smiled again, hugged herself as if hugging his shirt would somehow transmit the vibes to him. She took in a big sigh, closed the door behind her and looked at both twins still wrestling in the ground.

"Ok Kaoru you can stop containing him now"

"Finally" Kaoru jumped up and backed away, his twin took his time to incorporate himself his breath was still agitated and he seamed flushed.

"Hikaru you better have a damn good explanation for me"

Haruhi slowly headed towards Hikaru and sat nonchalantly on the tatami mat in front of him.

Hikaru just stared at her still agitated, looking at the scowl on her face and the shirt she wore, he gulped.

"Kaoru could you please leave so I can talk to Haruhi alone?"

Kaoru flinched "Sure, I'll just wait in the limo if anyone needs me, don't bother getting up Haruhi, I'll let myself out"

Haruhi heard the door click behind her, she stood up not taking her eyes of Hikaru or his rage. They suddenly screamed at each other at the same time.

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO INSULT KYOUYA!"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME HARUHI?!"

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT?!"

Hikaru took her suddenly by her shoulders.

"Haruhi just shut up and listen" "I know I'm an idiot, and that I'm doing this all wrong, but I love you!"

Haruhi just dropped her head and moaned.

"Please not you too"

"What?"

Haruhi exhaled

"Hikaru have you any idea what it's like to have 5 of your best friends telling you that they love you in almost the same day?"

"What?! They didn't! Even Kaoru?!"

"NO! Although at this rate I'm expecting him through that door at any minute for a perfect score"

"That's not funny Haruhi!"

She whimpered and sat back down with her head between her bended knees "I KNOW!"

Hikaru sat back down besides her and put an arm around her. She began to whimper again.

"Hikaru I'm just so confused, why did they all have to love me, I just don't get it!

"Well I don't know about the others but you are smart, funny, sexy, considerate, a great friend, need I go on?"

"Oh just shut up Hikaru! If you think I'm so great why did you send Kyouya in your place?"

He blushed furiously "I...I...I was nervous ok." "I didn't think I deserved you, and actually I still don't think I deserve you"

"What?" Haruhi looked at him incredulously.

"Well let's face it I'm a jerk! You've told me so yourself!"

"Well yes! But your also funny, smart, creative, spontaneous, unique and very good looking"

"You really think I'm unique?"

Haruhi smiled and laugh "Of course, proof is that most guys would try to reaffirm that they were good looking"

"Oh, I know I'm good looking"

"You're also my best friend, you and Kaoru are the only ones I can really talk to."

"Well, same here, if it weren't for you and Kaoru, I wouldn't interact with anyone...I need you Haruhi"

"I know"

There was silence for a moment. Hikaru frowned; his eyes went dark behind his hair as if predicting a cataclysm was coming. He spoke lower than usual.

"Haruhi…I just have to know…did you sleep with Kyouya?"

Haruhi wasn't startled by the question; she knew it was coming and didn't plan to lie about it "Yes"

Hikaru stood up slowly and headed for the kitchen, he trembled slightly and his fists were clenched.

"It was all my fault, I should've spoken up when the whole insanity of all of them dating you started, I should've put my foot down, I shouldn't have been a coward and leave you alone with all of them, and I shouldn't have called Kyouya to take my place"

Haruhi stood up slowly to follow him but stopped as she clearly heard his voice quivering.

"I hope that he at least treated you like a queen...I would've tried to"

Hikaru headed for the door without saying a word.

Haruhi panicked.

"Hikaru please don't go!"

He stopped with his hand on the doorknob.

"I'm still so confused. The truth is Kyouya did threat me like a queen, I can't deny that I wanted him to do what he did"

She could clearly see tears falling to the ground bellow Hikaru.

"But I also can't stop myself from thinking that he really doesn't need me as much as you do...as much as I need you too right now."

Hikaru slowly turned to face her, surprise written across his face.

"Hikaru, we're both idiots, I don't even think I know what love is yet, but it's because we're just kids, we're not mature yet, that's why I asked you out, I want to grow up with you, I want us to expand our world together… That is if you can still look me in the eyes."

She lowered her face half expecting to hear the door open and shut from him leaving. But instead she felt a warm hand brushing her cheek guiding her gaze up were she met amber colored eyes filled with affection and comprehension.

Kyouya called Haruhi later that day, she explained everything that happened and thanked him for showing her such a lovely time.

"Kyouya-senpai I just don't think I'm ready for that kind of relationship yet"

"I understand Haruhi, but that doesn't mean I'll give up on you, I'll wait for you until you're ready...…I'll need you someday too"

Haruhi smiled on the other side of the phone. Thinking to herself. "Maybe someday we'll continue where we left off…"

She ended her call and looked up to the tall redhead smiling besides her.

"Everything ok, Haruhi?"

She sighed happily and nodded.

He hugged her tightly and spoke sweetly into her hair.

"Haruhi, I love you, it may take me a while to get over it, but I want to grow up with you"

Haruhi looked up at him, her best friend, smiling.

"Me too"

In that moment amber orbs met chocolate ones and as if a spell had been lifted they felt they could finally move forward.

And so ended the daydream, Haruhi woke up with a kiss, not of passion, nor prince, not of sweetness or lust, but of friendship and promise for a world to finally expand.

The End

* * *

**And so ended my very first Ouran Fan Fic, I can't stop thanking every single one of you who took their time to review and helped this story along, this went out to all of you.  
**


End file.
